Origins of The Light and Dark Duo!
by OddSlayerFenrir
Summary: This is an old OG creation of mine. It's about a young Anthro Wolf known as Spicy who's suddenly become the target of a power Dragonoid, due to a strange power sealed deep within him. Unfortunately, this is a short and clean story, so have fun, and enjoy.


Is it normal to feel not alone mentally? To feel like there's something inside you that wants you dead? Well, I know. For as long as I can remember, I've always felt the presence of some creature inside of me. It really only appears in my dreams as a large shadowy figure. When I was younger, it would torment me and keep me up at night. Nowadays, It somehow manages to manifest as a physical shadow whenever I get extremely stressed or angry. I'm not sure of what it is. But, I do know that it killed my mother back when I was little. Well, that's what my father tells me. And, to be honest, I believe him. I slowly begin to open my eyes only to find that I'm still dreaming, floating in a dark familiar void. (To be honest, it's obvious what's about to happen next. It's time for it to make it's occasional appearance.) In an instant, the creature gathers itself in the form of black mist with a pair of glowing red eyes. (I swear, the only intimidating thing on it is it's red eyes.) "Well, what do you want now? Are you here to give me a bad dream or something?"

(Shadowy figure:) (I refuse to accept this fate of being trapped inside of an inferior being any longer! I will change that fate now!) "Listen to my story, for it will be key in unraveling your fate. It began one day in a world similar to my own, a small platoon of soldiers equipped with weapons of unimaginable power forced open a portal to my realm by the abuse of one of my own kind. They entered and slaughtered only five of us. They gathered only five of our shards, including mine, and returned home only to embed them within their own spawn in hopes that one day they no longer had to fear our power. Little did those soldiers know, that they've sowed the seeds of their spawn's demise." (From what I've observed over the years, I know this runt doesn't like it when things out of the ordinary occur. By telling him that story, he should be getting angry any second now.)

(Ugh, whatever! Why would it tell me something so stupid!? This is definitely odd behavior of that thing. Why would it say something like that, and why in the world does that story sound so familiar. It's almost like it came straight out of a history book or some crap like that.) Floating a bit closer to the figure, I began to question that stupid shadow. "You've never bothered to hold a conversation with me up until now! That alone leads me to suspect that you're up to something twisted! You better tell me what's going to happen-!" Then I was suddenly interrupted.

(Shadowy figure:) "You Insect! You are in no position to be giving me orders. I will kill you If you ever speak to me in that tone again, just like I did that woman you treasured so! (He fell for it! I have to admit that this is moving rather smoothly. Now, I just have to get him to emit his aura. It seems like I'm going to have to hit a sensitive topic in order to achieve this. Heh, me mentioning his mother should have been enough. Perhaps that will get him to begin radiating his energy.)

Suddenly, my aura began to radiate with an immense force! "Shut your stupid mouth! Don't you ever talk about my mother like that! She was an amazing woman who taught me so much! She was my sun and you removed that you bastard! You know what, screw it! I'm fed up with your crap; I'm gonna end you you stupid thing!

(Shadowy figure:) (He's falling right into my claws. Now just a little more.) "She was a weak insect that clinged to her poor child until the very end. I lured her in with your tears and had my shadows tear her weak body apart!" With each passing second, the boy's aura grew stronger. (Good, with his aura radiating like this Gandora should sense my presence from within him soon. Now, I just have to stall until her arrival. My escape is inevitable.) Suddenly! One of the wolf's paw began to glow with a bright white light! "What the hell!?"(Damn it, this was their objective wasn't it!? To pair the captured with wolves capable of suppressing us! Light and darkness and even Fire and Ice! clearly, I've underestimated this race. However, this shall not stop my escape!) "You stupid wolf, I will-"

"I don't ever want to hear your stupid voice again! So, do me a favour and go die!" Suddenly, three large white stars radiating with my white aura quickly begin to form around me. In a matter of seconds, they're light becomes blinding, and in that moment, they quickly pierce the figures body, causing it to disperse nearly instantly. "~Sigh, It's gone. Now it's time to wake up." Slowly, the void began to illuminate. Once it reached max luminosity, I suddenly find myself beginning awake lying on my bed in an unusual way. I yawned and quickly sat up, only to be blinded by the morning sun's light. It's warmth calmed me, however, In that instant I began to feel the presence of that thing inside me again. "Damn it, Looks like I didn't kill it." (I can still feel the damn thing's presence. Besides that, I wonder how I was able to do that star thing? It just suddenly happened unconsciously, and another thing, what did that shadow mean by "sow the seeds of their spawns demise." (This is obviously going to take some analyzing.)

I quickly climb out of bed and walk over to my desk, in the corner of my room where I reach for a dictionary next to my window. I quickly sit down in the chair and open the dictionary to begin my research. "Alright, Spicy, it's time to analyze this! I'll begin with something key to the phrase: "Spawn"... It refers to an egg of some sort. But, When used in the way that thing said it, it could have been used as a substitute for the word children? And, "Sow"... It relates to placement or planting of some sort. According to the context of what that thing said, I think it could have been talking about a grudge. After all, that thing did seem a bit spiteful. But, if that's the case, then I wonder who or what could be taking out this revenge." After a few minutes of studying, slowly my room's door begins to open, quickly catching my attention.

(Spice:) "Spicy, breakfast is ready-Huh? What's with the early research? Did Something interesting happened last night? Curious about a few feminine terms? Naughty... I didn't think your hormones would kick in so soon."

"What!? Father, what the heck!? Stop talking!" I quickly blushed with nervousness. (Hmm, to be honest, I forgot that my father was here. On top of that, that he was a scientist that used to work for the military. Maybe he could help me with this mystery.) "Anyway, father, all jokes aside, something interesting did happen last night." (I hope solving this mystery doesn't lead to something emotionally hellish.) Slowly, my father began to approach me.

(Spice:) "Spicy, it has something to do with the presence inside of you, doesn't it?" Watching him turn his head and look away from me is a sure sign of assurance. (I guess this means those beast are ready to strike, and if that's the case, then their coming straight for me. Shit! I'll have to get my son far away from this place as possible.) "Spicy, follow me." Leading him out of his room and down stairs to the kitchen table, we sat and began to eat breakfast. And just as he finishes, we began our conversation. "Spicy, I hate to cut this short but I'm going to need you to ask your questions quickly."

His facial expression changed to something much more serious. ( Something's seriously about to go down. But the problem is... I'm stuck with a limited amount of time to ask my questions. Damn! I'll have to speak with that thing later.) "To be honest, I'm not sure of what I should ask..." (Ah, I know. That story the thing told me, I have to know more detail about it.) "Father, tell me how this thing got inside me, its purpose, and what you know about it."

(Spice:) "I suppose I should start at the very beginning. At how the events of today were set in motion. About fifthteen years ago a creature from another dimension came to our world through a portal that we believe it created. It was unlike anything our race has ever seen before. It was a bulky creature with scales that covered its entire body. It had two large powerful wings that extended from it's scapula, a long powerful tail, two powerful legs and arms equipped with sharp claws, and many sharp teeth. What's worse is that, that one specifically, because of it's color scheme, we suggested that it was fire based. Me and my good pal, General Lucifer, we're assigned to taking care of it. We found it deep in a nearby forest.

~Fifteen years ago on that day… Spice's POV~

Beginning to approach the red creature, me and Lucifer were quickly overwhelmed by the immense heat radiating from what looks like a he. "Lucifer, it doesn't seem likely that the two of us are going to walk away from this battle alive." (Whatever this thing is, it has power on a godly level.)

(Lucifer:) "You're right, let's first see if we can avoid a fight with it." (I hope this thing speaks our language.) "Ay, you're not from around here are you? You mind telling us why you're here and what you are?"

(He seriously just made first contact by saying "Ay"! I knew it, we're screwed.) The creature, standing seven feet tall slowly turns and faces Lucifer. It's eyes quickly narrow with curiosity at the sight of the purple and black furred wolf.

(Pyron:) "My name is Pyron, I am a exotic dragon sent here to find a certain wolf that threatens us Dragons in the near future." (Mischief's future vision never fails.)

(That's definitely not good.) "Why a certain wolf? What did this wolf do to deserve to be hunted by you?" The dragon quickly clenches his claw, releasing a sudden burst of radiant energy. (Radiant energy is a problem. That's a dangerous fire based power that releases an enormous amount of heat due to emotional behavior, to put it simple, this dragon's getting pissed.)

(Pyron:) "That is none of your business. What is, is finding him. His name is Spice, do you know where he is-" Suddenly, the purple and black furred wolf jumps at me using some shield weapon! Using my tail, I quickly grabbed and held him in the air. "Little wolf, does this mean you're Spice?" (This mission will be over quickly.)

Suddenly the lower half of my body fell cold.(Wh-why me! I didn't do anything to deserve this, did I? No, whatever the case, I can't be letting this bother me right now. Since it appears that we won't be resolving this peacefully, I'll have to get myself together and fight. After all, I can't let Lucifer fight with that Dragon thinking he's me.) "Equip, Chimera Nightmare Blade, Mars Shadow! Suddenly, my large twisted black blade, glowing with a deep red aura appears in my hand. Quickly pointing it at the dragon, I prepare myself for battle! "Pyron, I am Spice! If you want me, you better come and get me!

(Pyron:) With my tail, I quickly flinged the darker colored wolf into a nearby tree. "You wolves are weak! Do you honestly think you can beat me in battle?" Preparing to unleash my full power, I quickly reveal my teeth menacingly. (I wonder which one of them I'll kill first.) "Radiance!" I instantly began to release enormous amounts of radiant energy!

(Lucifer:) As I began to recover from the Dragon's throw, I quickly walk over to Spice's side to aid him. "Damn that hurts. Spice, I think we're going to need more than just the two of us to beat him. The fact that dragons exist scares the hell out of me. But, what scares me more is why he's after you. What the hell could you have done in the future to deserve to be hunted down like this?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. You know I wouldn't do anything that'd put anyone in danger. It's odd that you would even say something like that. But, whatever, In the meantime, I'll try to hold him off as long as I can. In that time, you try and get some back-up." In that instant, the dragon begins to release an enormous amount of radiant energy. At the same time, its body begins to physically change! Its scales begin to glow a bright red and its wing suddenly multiply, giving it a whole nother pair of them. (It doesn't seem like I'll ever be going back home to my wife... No! I can't think like that, I'll have to fight with everything I've got if I want to see her beautiful face ever again!) I quickly dashed at the dragon, wielding Mars shadow in my paw! To defend, Using it's tail, the dragon attempted to knock me back, but thanks to my sword deflecting most of the force, I was able to continue my charge. However, that was quickly stopped by a wingbeat packed with enough heat to scorch my body completely. I halted at the sight of it quickly approaching me. As it does, the attack incinerates everything on it's way towards me. So, foolishly hoping to survive, I brace myself for the end of me.

(Lucifer:) Preparing to activate my Slayer weapon, I quickly jumped ahead of Spice and faced the attack head on! "You idiot! The battle has just begun and you already want to give up. Looks like I've got no choice but to save your ass again! Equip, Divinity Ultima, Aegis Shield!"

In a matter of seconds, a large shield with hexagon patterns instantly covers both me and Lucifer in a rainbow veil, protecting us from the dragon's attack. "That was quick thinking Lucifer." (Now that I think about it, this shield is pretty useful, on top of that, it isn't only defensive! This could work in our favour.) The shield's veil quickly fades after the dragon's attack passes. "I have an idea-!" Suddenly, the shadow of a large claw begins to cover us. In response, we quickly dodge in opposite directions to escape Pyron's stomp move.

(Lucifer:) "What's this idea of yours? Oh yeah, by the way, back-up's not coming, they said we're own. The bastards sent us on a suicide mission to gather data." (Petty, but I expected as much.)

(I should have known that they would do something petty like that.) "That's unfortunate, but I kind of already expected as much. The next time that dragon uses a pure energy attack, have your shield absorb it. While that's happening I'll awake my sword and we'll combine their power to strike this dragon down with its own energy." (This plan has to work. Physically, we aren't stronger than that dragon, and there's no possible way for us to defeat it using our power alone. However, if Lucifer is able to deflect that dragon's power back at it, we may have a chance at winning this.

(Lucifer:) "Alright, let's do it." (I hope this works.)

(Pyron:) "Enough chat! I'm going to kill you both now!" (This will be the end of them.)  
Quickly gathering my radiant energy and focusing it to a specific point, I shoot a beam of concentrated energy towards the two wolves!

In that instant, Lucifer quickly pulls out Aegis Shield and begins to absorb the dragon's attack the second it hits! (Now it's my turn.) I quickly begin to focus my energy into Mars shadow, as I do, it's aura changes from a deep red to a menacing blue.

(Lucifer:) (If I can hold this just a bit more, we can win this battle.) "What something's wrong!" (shit! I'm losing control of Aegis Shield! Come on, don't do this to me now!)

(Pyron:) "Wolves are such stupid and foolish creatures. Take this!"

Suddenly, the beam attack from the dragon grew exponentially in size and completely engulfing Lucifer! "Impossible! Lucifer!" The sound of his shield breaking and his loud agonizing scream filled the area. In that same moment, the enormous beam continued off into the distance, damaging everything in it's path! Afterwards, I glanced over to check up on Lucifer, only to find that his body remained on the ground unrecognizable from the severe burns it took. (Lucifer, he's gone forever now! Ugh, that dragon will pay!) "You damn dragon! You killed my best friend!" Suddenly! Mars shadow began to truly awake. It's large demonic mouth emerged from its hilt. The sword itself is now larger than me.

(Pyron:) "What's this?" Suddenly, I felt a familiar presence inside of me. (Master, could that be you!?) "No, wait! Don't do this Tidal!" In an instant, I'm forced out of radiance mode.

"Now's my chance! Devour him Mars shadow!" Without me moving, Mars shadow grew to the size of the dragon and chop down on him. Struggling to escape its grasp the dragon begins to panic. And In a matter of seconds, Mars shadow devours him, leaving only a single yellow shard behind.

Back in present day… Spicy's POV

(Spice:) "After the battle ended, I returned and buried Lucifer in the one place he loved to visit. Afterwards, I ventured home and did extensive research on the shard. What I found completely blew my mind. It turns out that, that exotic shard was packed with an enormous amount of energy. That one specifically was packed with Radiant energy. It was literally the physical manifestation of that dragon's soul. When I figured that out, that's when the idea hit me. I believed that using that power for our own would greatly benefit us in defending ourselves against the dragons, that is If anymore ever came. Later that month, I consulted with my superiors about the plan. They agreed with me and said that the future of our realm greatly depends on the success of my experiment. So, later that day, they gave me a test subject to experiment with. She was a female fox named Nyle. I accepted her as a test subject, and with consent from Nyle, I placed the shard inside her. She was given immense radiant power and was capable of controlling it. She only claimed that their was two downsides. That's that a dragon now resides deep within her spirit. She claimed that the dragon Pyron constantly threatened her and tried to kill her many times. Eventually she made peace with the dragon by mating with it. Moreover, this realm's leaders, impressed with my research, gathered a platoon of soldiers and forced open a portal to the dragon realm using Nyle and Pyron's power.

(It's slowly starting to come together now. This is where what the dragon inside me told me begins to come in.) " -And once the portal was opened the soldiers marched in with their weapons in hand, with the exception of Nyle, and slaughtered five of these so called Exotic dragons. The same type of dragon Pyron is correct?"

(Spice:) "Yes, that's correct." (I'm gonna assume that dragon inside him mentioned that to him. Now that I think about it, that explains his sudden curiosity.)

"Then, due to losing most of their members by the claws of the dragons, they retreated with only five exotic shards. And, to be honest, I know one of the shards went to me, but what happened to the other four?"

(Spice:) "They-" suddenly a strong draconic presence sends shivers down my spine! (I have to get him as far away from here a possible in the quickest amount of time. Ah, perhaps, I can use Mars shadow's special ability to teleport him away? Actually, I don't think that'll work out as planned. After all, that dragon inside him manipulates shadows, doing that would only put my son in more danger. Damn it! Then what should I do.) Taking a quick glance at Spicy's face, I notice that he's nervously looking around. (He must feel that strong draconic presence coming. I have to get him away from here now.) "Spicy! I don't have anymore time to answer your questions. What I need from you now is to run away from this house as fast as possible without turning back! Do you understand!? Staring intensely into his eyes he appears to be attempting to process everything quickly.

Staring intently into his deeply concerned eyes, I instantly understood what was told of me, and quickly left the house in a panic, shedding tears as I did. (Father, I know you're only trying to protect me from something, but if you end up dying by whatever's after you. I won't forgive you! Damn it!) Suddenly, I began to fantasize about what's happening to him. A dragon, similar to the one inside me breaking his Slayer weapon, Mars shadow, and crushing his lungs. The sound of gargling blood and choking from the lack of air. That thought alone quickly turns my fur and upsets my stomach. Butterflies suddenly began fluttering in my stomach, and my head was hit with a weak and lightheaded feeling. At the same time, I broke into a cold sweat and my vision began to fade to black. (Father... When this is over and I return, you'd better be standing in front of the house... With a big stupid smile on your face!) In that instant, I could feel the dragon's presence inside me grow increasingly stronger. ("So this will be the end of you? Looks like I'll be free sooner than expected.")

~Meanwhile inside Spicy's mind~

(?:) "Since you're soon to die by the hand of my mate, I will tell you my name. I am Darkar, Exotic Dragonoid of Manifesting Shadows."

As I slowly open my eyes, I find myself in a dark void similar to the one from this morning. (This place, it's filled with nothing but despair, and seemingly endless agony. This must be that shadow's- I mean Darkar's mind. Even if another dragon's going to kill my dad, I should at least try and understand Darkar before I'm hunted down.) Beginning stand to my paws , I begin looking for Darkar. I quickly find him behind me, staring at me with those intimidating eyes of his. "Darkar, I get why you do what you do to me now. To be honest, You're like a prisoner, You were placed inside me by people who believed I would bring peace, when in actuality, that idea of peace was a simple case of glorified corruption. You just want to escape, and will do anything to ensure that you do, right?"

(Darkar:) "What are you hoping to gain from all this? You know you're still going to die whether you want to or not."

Suddenly, me and Darkar hear a voice coming from everywhere!? "First of all, let me just say that It's very nice to meet you Spicy." Suddenly a light blue wolf appears in front of me holding out his paw. "Who are you?" The wolf quickly pulls back his paw and pouts after I show no interest in shaking it.

(?:) "How rude, I've come all this way and can't even get a pawshake.

(What's with this guy? And, why hasn't Darkar said anything to him?) Quickly, glancing back at Darkar, I notice that he's kneeling before him! "Wait!? What!?"

(Darkar:) "M-Master, what brings you to this world? Specifically, inside of my head?

(Tidal:) "I came to talk to you two about a few things. Firstly, Spicy, I go by the name Tidal. Secondly, I have plans for the both of you. But before we get to that… Darkar, you said previously that Spicy was going to die whether you liked it or not. That is no longer the case."

"So you-" (He saved my father? I have to hurry back to him.) A sudden feeling of joy overcame me.

(Darkar:) "Master, why!? That was my only chance to-"

(I never thought I'd ever see that dragon summit to anyone. Tidal must be really strong. I wonder what he really is?)

(Tidal:) "Shut your mouth, Darkar! I'm very disappointed in you in more than one way. First of all, My actions here shouldn't be a surprise to you, but since they clearly are, allow me to refresh your memory. What is the number one rule all dragons live by!?"

(Tidal's voice is almost like a driving force. In a weird way, he's almost like a parent. Also, the pressure I'm sensing from him is off the charts. It's no wonder Darkar is so intimidated by him.) Darkar quickly begins to growl and repeatedly slams his fist on the ground! (Wait, does this mean that Tidal's a dragon? I'm confused, he looks nothing like a dragon. Even If that's the case, it doesn't explain why Darkar is being so submissive to him.)

(Darkar:)" All dragons live by the survival of the fittest principle. When I was defeated by the wolves I clearly was not strong enough to defend myself. Therefore, I was not fit to live anymore, for that reason alone, whatever fate the wolves had planned for me, I had no choice but to go along with!"

(Tidal:) "Secondly, You failed to do what you were supposed to do a long time ago. Do it now.

On Tidal's command the shadows that engulf Darkar's body begin to fade, revealing his muscular dragonic body. Most of the scales on his body were a misty black. Aside from that, the underside of his tail's scales where a light tin that flowed to the front of this chest. His back is lined with small spikes that go down from the back of his head to the end of his tail. His horns, or at least that's what I think they are, branches out from the center of his face forming a star. His wings look powerful enough to blow away a whole house, and all four of his claws look as if they can rip through flesh, fur and bone with ease. In addition to all that, he grew three feet taller. Darkar then kneels in front of me with his left fist planted firmly on the ground and his right elbow resting on his right knee. Looking up a Tidal, I notice that he's smiling at me.

(Tidal:) "I'm sorry that you had to witness that Spicy."

"It's fine, watching Darkar do things I never thought possible is hilarious. But, in all seriousness, what are you?" Tidal's smile widened and he blushed a bit before turning his back to me.

(Tidal:) "My true name is Tidal, Dragon ruler of Waterfalls. And, In case you haven't noticed, this isn't my real body. Explaining how I got it would take an enormous amount of time to explain." I softly giggle. "I'd probably end up giving you a history lesson as well, however, we simply don't have the time for that." I then quickly turn back to face him again.

(A Dragon ruler!? So he is a dragon! I knew it! I wonder if he was able to save my father in time?) "Whatever happened with that dragon named Gandora? Did she kill anyone attempting to get here?" (Come on, I have to know if my father is safe.) In that same moment Tidal's smile widens a bit.

(Tidal:) "If you're that concerned about your father, know that he is alive…"

"That's great news! I have to-"

(Tidal:) "Just barely."

Suddenly, I could feel my heart drop inside my body. "What the hell!?" Tidal slowly stopped smiling and put on a serious face. Similar to the one he gave while talking to Darkar. Speaking of Darkar, I'm surprised he's still kneeling in front of me.

(Tidal:) "Understand that me being here solely concerns you and Darkar, no one else. So, if you want to hurry and save your dying father, I suggest you hurry and finish things here. Now, Spicy, do you wish to grow stronger? Strong enough to protect the ones you love and destroy the ones you hate?

(I guess I don't have a choice.) "Yes, I do!"

(Darkar:) "I am Darkar, Exotic Dragon of Manifesting Shadows. Your fellow wolves have proven their strength and defeated me in battle and placed me inside you. Knowing that, that alone isn't enough for me to trust you with my power nor my life. Therefore, If you beat me in battle, I will give you my power and my undying loyalty. Now, do you accept my challenge?"

Darkar confidently stares into my eyes awaiting a response from me. (His attitude towards me is completely different from before. Tidal must really have an impact on him. That's not important right now, what is, is accepting his challenge and winning this battle… and saving my father.) "I accept. Let's get this over with so I can get to my dad already." Suddenly, the void we're in quickly began to change. Slowly, sunlight clears the darkness revealing a beautiful mountain field. (I wonder if Darkar's going to try and kill me while we're fighting.) In a matter of moments, me and Darkar walk a few feet in the opposite direction of each other.(It looks like Tidal plans on seeing this through till the end.)

(Darkar:) (The only reason Master is here is because of my foolishness. I denied my pride as a dragon and desperately sought to escape a fate that I knew was impossible. I'm nothing more than a failure not even worthy of living.) Suddenly, Tidal appears beside me, placing his tiny paw on my leg.

(Tidal:) I quickly begin to speak with Darkar telepathically. ("Darkar, You're not a failure. You simply could not stand the fact that you were defeated by weaker beings. Listen, your life isn't over, it's merely just beginning.") I quickly point at Spicy stretching. "You shouldn't be upset, you should be happy because you're about to face things you've never thought possible, and fight battles against foes with an unbelievable amount power, well, that is if you lose this battle. Just make sure you make the right choice while you're fighting Spicy." Slowly, I began to move my paw. But, the second I do Darkar quickly grabs it and kneels!

(Darkar:) "Master, thank you! I won't disappoint you anymore." (I've made up my mind. Tidal, I swear I'll make you proud of me.) I quickly released his paw and stand only to face Spicy a few feet away. "Spicy, give this fight your all!" Holding my left claw towards Spicy, I quickly summon my large shadow lance. By holding my right arm like a shield, I quickly summon my shadow shield. (Now that my weapons are gathered, I'm prepared for battle.)

(That look in his eyes, it's almost like he's come to peace with something. Could this have been what he was talking to Tidal about?) Looking over at Tidal I notice that he's eagerly waiting for the battle to start. (I guess, we shouldn't keep him waiting any longer.) I quickly tighten my fist and enter a fighting stance. As I do a light quickly engulfs them, in that same moment, something odd begins to happen to my body. These cool looking tattoos begin appearing on me. (I hope this new power helps me win this fight!)

Simultaneously, we began running at each other! Using his lance as the bulk of his attack Darkar stops mere inches from me and repeatedly begins attempting to stab me. I quickly avoid all his hits and counter with fist packed with light! But, by swiftly moving his shield to the center of his body, he's able to avoid damage. In that moment I quickly jump back to observe what I did.

(Darkar:) I suddenly began to hear a cracking noise. I quickly glance at my shield only to find that it has been cracked. "It won't do me much good anymore." I quickly disperse the shadow shield and begin holding my lance with two claws. I quickly prepare my next attack.

(That Lance of his could be a huge threat now that he's only using it. I'll just have to stay back and use some energy attacks.) "Take some of this! Light of The Divine Musketeers!" Suddenly, three large swords made of light quickly emerge from the light in my tail. "Take aim!" They suddenly begin to target Darkar who's entering a defensive stance. "Attack!" On my command, the swords suddenly rush at Darkar, but for some reason, inches from him they shatter into light particles!? "What did you do!?"

(Darkar:) "I used my shadows to disperse your light. Watch carefully! Shadow force!"

In an instant Darkar's body sinks into a shadow and disappears. (This doesn't make sense. It's obvious that he's planning an attack but from where? Hmp, I'll just have to attack everywhere at once-!) Suddenly, a large claw emerges from underneath me and grabs me by the leg! Suddenly, I was quickly being pulled into a dense shadow. The second I'm completely forced down into the shadow, I begin to feel large amounts of pain all over my body. (This attack is odd, If I don't do something soon, I'm going to lose this battle!) Suddenly, the tattoos on my body begin to illuminate. The light coming from me completely nullifies Darkar's attack and returns me to the field with him standing in front of me with smoke coming off him. "To be honest, I forgot that light beats dark." Quickly glancing at Tidal, I notice that he's shaking his head disapprovingly. (Wait, it does doesn't it?)

(Darkar:) "You are a fool for believing that. Light and Darkness are two sides of the same coin, neither has an advantage of the other. However, that does not mean that the two are on the same power level. Allow me to show you! This will be the move that finishes you! Finishing move! Chaos Nightstalker of Concealed Heaven!"

Suddenly, the area around us begins to darken, in a matter of seconds, it becomes as dark as night with me being the only shining thing around. Suddenly, I begin to see a bright purple grow from Darkar's Spear! "That weapon, I don't think I'd even be able to see it if it weren't for that purple aura around it." In that second, Darkar suddenly charges at me with everything he's got! (I can't lose. I've got to win this match in order to save my father and avenge my mother.) I quickly hold my right fist out in front of me and begin to pour all my emotions into it. "I will win!" My fist suddenly began to glow with a blinding light! With Darkar's spear inches from my face, I swiftly swing my fist at his face at the exact moment his lance pierces my body! Then, we both explode with energy!

(Tidal:) "So it's been decided. I'll see you on the other side Spicy." Suddenly the field the two of them were battling in is completely engulfed by light and dark energy. Before the shock wave could reach me, I break my mental connection with Spicy.

~Meanwhile, outside in the real world~

(Tidal:) I slowly lift my head from Spicy's and stand taking in my surroundings. This forest is so lush and beautiful. I suppose the clear blue sky, and lake are merely adding to that effect. Spicy, stay strong, even in dire situations. Slowly begin to look down at Spicy's body lying in the lightly blowing grass. I notice his hand twitch. (Looks like it's time.)

Slowly beginning to awake, I sit up and find Tidal standing in front of me. "Tidal?" He lightly smiles and giggles saying: "Go save your father." All before disappearing from sight. "Ah! He's right!" I quickly stand to my paws and quickly run towards my house. Meanwhile, I began to hear Darkar's voice.

(Darkar:) ("Spicy, for now only I will side with you as an ally and a friend.")

"To be honest, I don't want to be friends with you. After All, you did kill my mom. And torture me. And, try and get my dad killed. But, as an ally, I guess I'm cool with that. Just watch my back."

(Darkar:) "I understand." (Clearly I have a long road to recovery.)

I arrive at my house only to find that it has been destroyed! But, my worries are quickly calmed when I spot my father sitting outside covered in wounds waving me over. I quickly sprint to him with tears in my eyes and hug him lovingly.

(Spice:) (Looks like I just barely made it. Now, I can go, knowing that he's safe.) My vision suddenly begins to blur, but just before it does, I catch a glimpse of my sons glowing white tattoos. "Huh… Son, I'm… so proud of...you."

"Huh? Father? Are you okay? Dad!"


End file.
